scratchpad1fandomcom-20200214-history
Rouge and Other RS Mr. Conductor Stories
Rouge and Other RS Mr. Conductor Stories, later renamed Bart Takes the Plunge, is a TV/Thomas parody of the Thomas and Friends US video, Daisy and Other Thomas Stories/Percy Takes the Plunge. It features one first season episode, five second season episodes, and one third season episode of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends narrated by George Carlin. Cast *RS Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Thomas *Edd (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) as Edward *Homer (from The Simpsons) as Henry *Garfield (from Garfield and Friends) as Gordon *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as James *Bart (from The Simpsons) as Percy *Grandpa Dave (from Arthur) as Toby *Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Duck *Mario (from Mario) as Donald *Mr. Burns (from The Simpsons) as Diesel *Rouge (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Daisy *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Trevor *Patty (from The Simpsons) as Annie *Selma (from The Simpsons) as Clarabel *Lanolin (from Garfield/US Acres) as Henrietta *Flowers (from Alice in Wonderland) as The Coaches *Goombas (from Mario) as The Troublesome Trucks *Mayor Adam West (from Family Guy) as Sir Topham Hatt *Lazy Luke (from Wacky Races) as Jem Cole *Reverend Lovejoy (from The Simpsons) as The Vicar of Wellsworth *Tex (from Shining Time Station) as Bill (not named) *Rex (from Shining Time Station) as Ben (not named) *Flash Sentry (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Flying Scotsman (not named; does not speak) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Bertie (cameo) *Eustace (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Mrs. Twombly (from Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) as Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *Everyone else as Themselves Episodes #Rouge #Bart's Predicament #Whistles and Sneezes #Saved from Scrap #A New Friend for RS Mr. Conductor #Big TV Characters #Bart Takes the Plunge Transcript Rouge Narrator: "Bart and Grandpa Dave were worried. RS Mr. Conductor's recent accident had caused a great deal of trouble, and Mayor Adam West was waiting for them with important news." Mayor Adam West: "Here is Rouge, the Bat who has come to help while RS Mr. Conductor is... indisposed." Bart: "Please, sir, will she go when RS Mr. Conductor comes back, sir?" Mayor Adam West: "That depends." Narrator: "Said Mayor West." Mayor Adam West: "Meanwhile, however long she stays, I hope you will both make her welcome and comfortable." Bart and Grandpa Dave "Yes, sir. We'll try, sir." Narrator: "Said the TV Characters." Mayor Adam West: "Good. Run along now and show her the shed. She will want to rest after her journey." Narrator: "Rouge was not easy to please. She shuddered at the shed." Rouge: "This is dreadfully smelly. I'm highly sprung, and anything smelly is bad for my swerves." Narrator: "Next, they tried the carriage shed." Rouge: "This is better," Narrator: "Said Rouge," Rouge: "But whatever is that rubbish?" Narrator: "The 'rubbish' turned out to be Patty, Selma and Lanolin, who were most offended." Patty, Selma and Lanolin: "We won't stay here to be insulted!" Narrator: "They fumed. Bart and Grandpa Dave had to take them away and spend half the night soothing their hurt feelings. The TV Characters woke next morning, feeling exhausted. Rouge, on the other hand, felt bright and cheerful." Rouge: "Oooh! Oooh!" Narrator: "She tooted, as she came out of the yard and back to the station." Rouge: "Look at me," Narrator: "She purred to the passengers." Rouge: "I'm the latest bat; highly sprung and right up to date. You won't want RS Mr. Conductor's bumpy old Patty and Selma now." Narrator: "The passengers waited for Rouge to start, but she didn't. She saw that a milk churn was about to be handed to her, and was most indignant." Rouge: "Do they expect me to carry that?" Rouge's Driver: "Surely," Narrator: "Said her driver," Rouge's Driver: "You can carry one churn." Rouge: "I won't!" Narrator: "Said Rouge." Rouge: "Bart can do it! He loves messing about with goombas." Narrator: "She began to shudder violently." Rouge's Driver: "Nonsense!" Narrator: "Said her driver." Rouge's Driver: "Come on now, back down!" Narrator: "Rouge lurched backwards. She was so cross, that she blew a fuse." Rouge: "Told you!" Narrator: "She said, and stopped. Everyone argued with her, but it was no use." Rouge: "It's fitter's order." Passengers: "What is?" Rouge: "My fitter's a very nice man. He comes every week, and examines me carefully. 'Rouge', He says, 'Never, never carry. You're highly sprung, and carrying is bad for your swerves.' So that's how it is!" Narrator: "Finished Rouge." Stationmaster: "Stuff and nonsense!" Narrator: "Said the stationmaster." Shunter: "I can't understand." Narrator: "Said the shunter." Shunter: "Whatever made Mayor West send us such a feeble..." Rouge: "Feeble? Feeble?!" Narrator: "Spluttered Rouge." Rouge: "Let me..." Passengers: "Stop arguing!" Narrator: "Grumbled the passengers." Passengers: "We're late already." Narrator: "So they took away the churn, and Rouge felt very pleased with herself. She could now enjoy her journey." Rouge: "That's a good story." Narrator: "She chuckled." Rouge: "I'll do just what work I choose, and no more!" Narrator: "But she said it to herself." Bart's Predicament Narrator: "Rouge the Bat's work in the countryside was full of surprises. She was frightened of bulls and cows, and she remained very lazy and stubborn. One day, Grandpa Dave brought Lanolin to the station where Bart was grumpily shunting." Grandpa Dave: "Hello, Bart. I see Rouge's left the milk behind again." Bart: "I'll have to make a special journey with it, I suppose. Anyone would think I'd nothing to do!" Narrator: "Grumbled Bart." Grandpa Dave: "Tell you what," Narrator: "Replied Grandpa Dave." Grandpa Dave: "I'll take the milk, you fetch my goombas." Narrator: "The drivers and stationmaster agreed. Bart had never been to the quarry before. He began ordering the goombas about." Bart: "Hurry along!" Narrator: "He said. The goombas grumbled to each other." Goombas: "This is Grandpa Dave's place! Bart's got no right to poke his head in here and push us around." Narrator: "They whispered and passed the word. Goombas: "Pay Bart back! Pay Bart back!" Bart: "Come along," Narrator: "Said Bart." Bart: "No nonsense!" Goombas: "We'll give him nonsense!" Narrator: "Giggled the goombas. But they followed so quietly, that Bart thought they were under control. Suddenly, they saw a notice ahead; All TV Characters stop to pin down brakes." Bart: "Peep peep! Brakes, conductor, please!" Narrator: "But before he could check them, the goombas surged forward." Goombas: "On! On!" Narrator: "They cried." Bart: "Help! Help!" Narrator: "Whistled Bart. The man on duty at the crossing rushed to warn traffic with his red flag, but was too late to switch Bart to the runaway siding. Frantically trying to grip the road, Bart slid into the yard." Bart: "Peep peep! Look out!" (CRASH!) Narrator: "Bart's driver and fireman had jumped clear, but Bart was stranded. Next day, Mayor Adam West arrived. Grandpa Dave and Rouge had helped to clear the wreckage, but Bart remained on his perch of goombas." Mayor Adam West: "We must now try," Narrator: "Said Mayor West," Mayor Adam West: "To run the road with Grandpa Dave and a bat. You have put us in an awkward predicament, Bart." Bart: "I am sorry, sir." Narrator: "Said Bart." Mayor Adam West: "You must stay there until we are ready." Narrator: "Continued Mayor West." Mayor Adam West: "And you really must be careful with goombas." Narrator: "Bart sighed. The goomba groaned beneath his feet. He quite understood about awkward predicaments. Mayor West spoke severely to Rouge, too." Mayor Adam West: "My TV Characters work hard. I send lazy TV Characters away." Narrator: "Rogue was ashamed." Mayor Adam West: "However, Grandpa Dave says you worked hard after Bart's accident, so you shall have another chance." Rouge: "Thank you, sir." Narrator: "Said Rouge." Rouge: "I will work hard. Grandpa Dave says he'll help me." Mayor Adam West: "Excellent. What Grandpa Dave doesn't know about road problems isn't worth knowing. Our Grandpa Dave's an experienced man." Narrator: "Next day, RS Mr. Conductor came back, and Bart was sent to be mended. Patty and Selma were delighted to see RS Mr. Conductor again, and he took them for a run at once. All are now friends, and Grandpa Dave has taught Rouge a great deal. She shooed a cow off the line the other day all by herself. That shows you, doesn't it?" Whistles and Sneezes Narrator: "Garfield was cross." Garfield: "Why should Homer have a new shape?" Narrator: "He grumbled." Garfield: "A shape good enough for me is good enough for him. He goes gallivanting off leaving us to do his work, and comes back saying how happy he feels. It's disgraceful! And there's another thing; Homer whistles too much! No respectable TV Character ever whistles loudly at stations. It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it!" Narrator: "Poor Homer didn't feel happy anymore." Bart: "Never mind." Narrator: "Whispered Bart." Bart: "I'm glad you're home again. I like your whistling." Garfield: "Goodbye, Homer." Narrator: "Called Garfield." Garfield: "We're glad to have you with us again. But remember what I said." Narrator: "Later, Homer stopped at Edd's station." Edd: "Hello, Homer." Narrator: "Said Edd." Edd: "You look splendid. I was pleased to hear your happy whistle yesterday." Homer: "Thank you, Edd." Narrator: "Smiled Homer." Homer: "Shh. Can you hear something?" Edd: "It sounds like Garfield." Narrator: "Said Edd." Edd: "And it ought to be Garfield. But Garfield never whistles like that." Narrator: "It was Garfield. He came rushing down the hill at a tremendous rate. He didn't look at Homer, and he didn't look at Edd. He screamed straight through the station and disappeared." Edd: "Well." Narrator: "Said Edd." Homer: "It isn't wrong." Narrator: "Chuckled Homer." Homer: "But we just don't do it." Narrator: "And he told Edd what Garfield had said. Meanwhile, Garfield screeched along the road. The noise was awful. At the station, everyone covered their ears. Mayor West covered his ears too." Mayor Adam West: "Take him away!" Narrator: "He bellowed." Mayor Adam West: "And stop that noise!" Narrator: "Garfield walked sadly away. But he wouldn't stop whistling until two fitters knocked his whistle in place. That night, Garfield slunked into the house. He was glad it was empty." Homer: "It isn't wrong." Narrator: "Murmured Homer to no one in particular." Homer: "But we just don't do it." Narrator: "No one mentioned whistles. Next morning, Homer was enjoying himself enormously." Homer: "I feel so well, I feel so well." Narrator: "He sang." Flowers: "Trickety-trock, trickety-trock." Narrator: "Hummed his flowers. Then he saw some boys on a bridge." Homer: "Peep, peep! Hello." Narrator: "He whistled." Homer: "Doh!" Narrator: "He called. The boys didn't wave and take his number. They thought it fun to drop stones on him instead." Flowers: "They've broken our pedals, they've broken our pedals!" Narrator: "Cried the flowers. The passengers weren't hurt, but they were cross." Passengers: "Call the police!" Homer's Driver: "No!" Narrator: "Said the driver." Homer's Driver: "Leave it to Homer and me." Passengers: "What will you do?" Narrator: "They asked." Homer's Driver: "Can you keep a secret?" Passengers: "Yes, yes." Homer's Driver: "Well then." Narrator: "Said the driver." Homer's Driver: "Homer is going to sneeze at those boys." Narrator: "Lots of people were waiting at the station just before the bridge. They wanted to see what would happen." Homer's Driver: "Homer has plenty of dust." Narrator: "Said the driver." Homer's Driver: "Please duck down until we've passed the bridge. Homer is as excited as we are, aren't you old fellow?" Narrator: "Homer felt more stuffed up than excited. Soon they could see the boys, and they all had stones." Homer's Driver: "Are you ready, Homer?" Narrator: "Said the driver." Homer's Driver: "Sneeze hard when I tell you. Now!" Narrator: "He said." Homer: "Ah-choo!" Homer's Driver: "Well done, Homer!" Narrator: "Laughed his driver. Homer went home hoping that next time he saw Garfield and the boys, they would have learned not to be so mean." Saved from Scrap Narrator: "Mayor Adam West works his TV Characters hard, but they are very proud when he calls them 'really useful'." Edd: "I'm going to the scrapyard today." Narrator: "Edd called to RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "What? Already? You're not that old!" Narrator: "Replied RS Mr. Conductor cheekily. RS Mr. Conductor was only teasing. The scrapyard is full of rusty old cars and machinery. They are broken into pieces, given to goombas, and Edd takes them to the steelworks where they are melted down and used again. Today, there was a surprise waiting for Edd in the yard. It was a tug." Edd: "Hello." Narrator: "Said Edd." Edd: "You're not broken and rusty. What are you doing here?" Sunshine: "I'm Sunshine. They're going to break me up next week." Edd: "What a shame." Narrator: "Said Edd." Sunshine: "My driver says I only need some paint, polish and oil to be as good as new, but my owner says I'm old-fashion." Narrator: "Edd snorted." Edd: "People say I'm old-fashion, but I don't care. Mayor West says I'm a useful kid. What work did you do?" Sunshine: "My owner would send us from farm to farm. We threshed corn, hauled logs and did lots of other work. The children loved to see us." Narrator: "Sunshine shut his eyes, remembering." Sunshine: "Oh, yes. I like children." Narrator: "Edd set off for the station." Edd: "Broken up, what a shame. Broken up, what a shame. I must help Sunshine, I must!" Narrator: "He thought of all his friends who like tugs. But strangely, none of them would have room for a young tug at home." Edd: "It's a shame, it's a shame." Narrator: "He hissed. Then," Edd: "Peep, peep! Why didn't I think of him before?" Narrator: "There, on the platform was the very person." Reverend Lovejoy: "Hello, Edd. You look upset. What's the matter, Charlie?" Narrator: "He asked the driver." Edd's Driver: "There's a tug in the scrapyard, Reverend. He'll be broken up next week. Lazy Luke says he never drove a better tug." Edd: "Do save him, sir. He saws wood and gives children rides." Reverend Lovejoy: "We'll see." Narrator: "Replied Reverend Lovejoy. Lazy Luke came on Saturday." Lazy Luke: "The reverend's coming to see you, Sunshine. Maybe he'll buy you." Sunshine: "Do you think he will?" Narrator: "Asked Sunshine." Lazy Luke: "He will when I lit your fire and clean you up." Narrator: "Reverend Lovejoy and his two boys arrived that evening. Sunshine hadn't felt so happy for months. He chuffered about the yard." Reverend Lovejoy: "Show you paces, Sunshine." Narrator: "Said Reverend Lovejoy. Later, he came out of the office smiling." Reverend Lovejoy: "I've got him cheap, Luke! Cheap!" Lazy Luke: "Did you hear that, Sunshine?" Narrator: "Cried Luke." Lazy Luke: "The reverend saved you, and you'll live at the vicarage now." Sunshine: "Peep, peep!" Narrator: "Whistled Sunshine. Now, Sunshine's home is in the vicarage orchard, and he sees Edd everyday. His paint is spotless, and his stack shines like gold. Sunshine likes his work, but his happiest day is the church fair. With a wooden seat bolted to his back end, he chuffers around the orchard, giving rides to children. Long afterwards, you will see him shut his eyes, remembering." Sunshine: "I like children." Narrator: "He whispers happily." A New Friend for RS Mr. Conductor Narrator: "Sunshine the Star Tug enjoyed living in the vicarage orchard. Edd came to see him everyday, but sometimes, Sunshine didn't have enough work to do." Sunshine: "I do like to like to keep busy all the time." Narrator: "He sighed one day." Sunshine: "And I do like company, especially children's company." Edd: "Cheer up." Narrator: "Smiled Edd." Edd: "Mayor Adam West has work for you at his new harbor. I'm to take you to meet RS Mr. Conductor today." Sunshine: "Oh!" Narrator: "Exclaimed Sunshine happily." Sunshine: "The harbor! The seaside! Children! That will be lovely!" Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor was on his way to the harbor with a load of metal pilings. There were needed to make the harbor wall firm and safe." Edd: "Hello, RS Mr. Conductor." Narrator: "Said Edd." Edd: "This is Sunshine, a friend of mine. He's a young star tug." Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor eyed the newcomer doubtfully." RS Mr. Conductor: "A what tug?" Sunshine: "A young star tug." Narrator: "Explained Sunshine." Sunshine: "I travel in water instead of roads. Can you take me to the harbor, please? Mayor West has a job for me." RS Mr. Conductor: "Yes, of course." Narrator: "Replied RS Mr. Conductor. But he was still puzzled. Workmen gave Sunshine's cart to RS Mr. Conductor, and soon, they were ready to start their journey." Sunshine: "I'm glad Mayor West needs me." Narrator: "Called Sunshine." Sunshine: "I don't have enough to do sometimes, you know, Although, I can work anywhere. In orchards, on farms, in scrapyards, even at harbors." RS Mr. Conductor: "But you don't run on the roads." Narrator: "Puffed RS Mr. Conductor." Sunshine: "I'm a star tug. I don't need roads to be useful." Narrator: "Replied Sunshine." Sunshine: "You wait and see." Narrator: "When they reached the harbor, they found everything in confusion. Goombas were blocking the roads, and stone slabs lay everywhere." RS Mr. Conductor's Driver: "We must get these pilings past." Narrator: "Said RS Mr. Conductor's driver." RS Mr. Conductor's Driver: "They are essential. Sunshine, we need you to drag them around this mess." Sunshine: "Just the sort of job I like." Narrator: "Replied Sunshine." Sunshine: "Now you'll see, RS Mr. Conductor. I'll soon show you what young tugs can do." Narrator: "Sunshine was as good as his word. He dragged the pilings clear with chains, and towed them into position." Sunshine: "Who needs roads?" Narrator: "He muttered cheerfully to himself. Later, RS Mr. Conductor brought Patty and Selma to visit him. RS Mr. Conductor was most impressed." RS Mr. Conductor: "Now I understand how useful a young tug can be." Narrator: "The sisters-in-law had lots of children. Sunshine gave them rides along the harbor. He liked this best of all." Patty: "He's very kind." Narrator: "Said Patty." Selma: "He reminds me of RS Mr. Conductor." Narrator: "Added Selma. Everyone was sorry when it was time for Sunshine to go. RS Mr. Conductor took him to the junction. A small tear came into Sunshine's eye. RS Mr. Conductor pretended not to see. He whistled gaily to make Sunshine happy." RS Mr. Conductor: "I'll come and see you if I can." Narrator: "He promised." RS Mr. Conductor: "The vicar will look after you, and there's plenty of work for you now at the orchard. But we may need you again at the harbor someday." Sunshine: "That would be wonderful." Narrator: "Said Sunshine. That evening, Sunshine stood remembering his new friend, RS Mr. Conductor, the harbor and most of all, the children. Then he went happily to sleep at the dock at the bottom of the orchard." Big TV Characters Narrator: "One morning, Garfield was in the yard eating a large meal." Schemer: "That's the third meal you've had today, Garfield." Narrator: "Said Schemer." Schemer: "Some might say you're being rather greedy." Garfield: "I'm an important cat." Narrator: "Replied Garfield." Garfield: "Important cats need plenty of food, but I doubt that you would understand that, Schemer." Narrator: "Schemer snorted and went about his work. Later, Garfield was taking on water from a standpipe because the water fountain was under repair." Spike: "I wouldn't drink too much of that water if I were you, Garfield. It might give you a stomach ache." Garfield: "Pah!" Narrator: "Said Garfield." Garfield: "What's this? Educating Garfield Day? First Schemer, now you, Spike. Big TV Characters have needs! Little TV Characters are just annoying!" Spike: "Don't say I didn't warn you." Narrator: "Laughed Spike. Later, Garfield came into the yard at the big station." Garfield: "That's what I need." Narrator: "Exclaimed Garfield. There, emerging out of the sheds, were two shiny carts." Garfield: "Now if I had two carts of food," Narrator: "Said Garfield." Garfield: "I wouldn't need to stop so often, and I wouldn't have to listen to silly, little TV Characters." Garfield's Driver: "Those carts belong to a visitor." Narrator: "Replied his driver. Mr. Burns sidled up alongside." Mr. Burns: "Everyone knows that carts are a mark of distinction, but I'm afraid that no amount of carts will save you in the end. We rich men are taking over, and we don't need carts of food to make us important. Not even one." Narrator: "Garfield was most upset. He was feeling just the same next day." Garfield: "I'm not happy." Spike: "I know." Narrator: "Said Spike." Spike: "It's stomach ache." Garfield: "It's not stomach ache." Narrator: "Protested Garfield." Garfield: "It's," Homer: "Of course, it is." Narrator: "Interrupted Homer." Homer: "That water's bad. Have a good wash out, then you'll feel a different cat. Your body must be full of sludge." Garfield: "Don't be vulgar!" Narrator: "Huffed Garfield. He backed down onto his line of flowers hissing mournfully." Mayor Adam West: "Cheer up, Garfield." Narrator: "Said Mayor Adam West." Garfield: "I can't, sir. Is it true what Mr. Burns said, sir?" Mayor Adam West: "What does he say?" Garfield: "That rich men are taking over." Mayor Adam West: "Don't worry, Garfield. That will never happen on my land." Garfield: "And one more thing, sir. Why did the visitor have two carts of food?" Mayor Adam West: "Because he lives on a land with long distances between food areas." Narrator: "Garfield felt better. But Homer started complaining. He banged some goombas angrily." Homer: "I always work hard enough for two!" Narrator: "He puffed." Homer: "I deserve another cart." Narrator: "Spike whispered something to Mario. He was going to play a trick on Homer." Spike: "Homer," Narrator: "He asked." Spike: "Would you like my carts?" Homer: "Yours? What have you got to do with carts?" Spike: "All right." Narrator: "Said Spike." Spike: "The deal's off. Would you like them, Mario?" Mario: "I wouldn't deprive you of the honor." Narrator: "Replied Mario." Spike: "It is a great honor." Narrator: "Continued Spike thoughtfully." Spike: "But I'm only a baby dragon. Perhaps Schemer might..." Homer: "I'm sorry I was rude." Narrator: "Said Homer hastily." Homer: "How many carts have you? And when can I have them?" Spike: "Ah, hmm. I have six, and you can have them this evening." Homer: "Six lovely carts!" Narrator: "Chortled Homer." Homer: "What a splendid sight I'll be." Narrator: "Homer was excited all day." Homer: "Do you think it'll be alright?" Narrator: "He asked for the umpteenth time." Spike: "Of course." Narrator: "Said Spike." Spike: "They're already now." Narrator: "The other TV Characters waited where they can each get a good view. But Homer wasn't a splendid sight at all. His six carts were very old, dirty and filled with sludge." Voice: "Have a good wash out, Homer?" Narrator: "Called a voice." Voice: "That's right! You'll feel a different man now." Narrator: "Homer was not sure, but he thought the voice belonged to Garfield." Bart Takes the Plunge Narrator: "One day, Homer wanted to rest, but Bart was talking to some twins. He was telling them about the time he had braved bad weather to help RS Mr. Conductor." Bart: "It was raining hard. Water swirled under my body. I couldn't see where I was going, but I struggled on." Tex: "Oh, Bart, you are brave." Bart: "Well, it wasn't anything really. Water's nothing to a TV Character with determination." Rex: "Tell us more, Bart." Homer: "What are you TV Characters doing here?" Narrator: "Hissed Homer." Homer: "This house is for Mayor Adam West's TV Characters. Go away! Silly things!" Narrator: "Homer snorted." Bart: "They're not silly!" Narrator: "Bart had been enjoying himself." Homer: "They are silly, and so are you. 'Water's nothing to a TV Character with determination.' Huh!" Bart: "Anyway," Narrator: "Said cheeky Bart." Bart: "I'm not afraid of water. I like it." Narrator: "He ran off to the harbor singing, Bart: "'Once a TV Character with some flowers was afraid of a few drops of rain'." Homer: "No one ever lets me forget the time I wouldn't come out of the tunnel in case the rain spoiled my clothes." Narrator: "Huffed Homer. RS Mr. Conductor was looking at a board on the quay. DANGER!" RS Mr. Conductor: "We mustn't go past it." Narrator: "He said." RS Mr. Conductor: "That's orders." Bart: "Why?" RS Mr. Conductor: "Danger means falling down something." Narrator: "Said RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "I went past danger once and fell down a mine." Bart: "I can't see a mine." Narrator: "Said Bart. He didn't know that the foundations of the quay had sunk. The path now sloped downward to the sea." Bart: "Stupid board!" Narrator: "Said Bart. He made a plan. One day, he whispered to the goombas." Bart: "Will you give me a bump when we get to the quay?" Narrator: "The goombas had never been asked to bumped an TV Character before. They giggled and chattered about it." Bart: "Driver doesn't know my plan." Narrator: "Chuckled Bart." Goombas: "On! On! On!" Narrator: "Laughed the goombas. Bart thought they were helping." Bart: "I'll pretend to stop at the station, but the goombas will push me past the board. Then I'll make them stop. I can do that whenever I like." Narrator: "Every wise TV Character knows that you cannot trust goombas." Goombas: "Go on! Go on!" Narrator: "They yelled, and bumped Bart's driver and fireman down to the ground." Bart: "Ow!" Narrator: "Said Bart, sliding past the board. Bart was frantic." Bart: "That's enough!" (Bart falls into the sea) Narrator: "Bart was sunk." Mayor Adam West: "You are a very disobedient boy!" Narrator: "Bart knew that voice." Bart: "Please sir, get me out, sir. I'm truly sorry, sir." Mayor Adam West: "No Bart, we cannot do that till high tide. I hope it will teach you to take care of yourself!" Bart: "Yes sir." Narrator: "It was dark when they rescued Bart. He too cold and stiff to move by himself. Next day, he was sent to the hospital on Homer's freight delivery." Homer: "Well! Well! Well!" Narrator: "Chuckled Homer." Homer: "Did you like the water?" Bart: "No!" Homer: "I am surprise. You need more determination, Bart. Water's nothing to a TV Character with determination, you know. Perhaps you will like it better next time." Narrator: "Bart is quite determined that there won't be a next time." Category:RS Mr. Conductor and Friends video releases